LUCKY
by Darling Kitty
Summary: Esta es la historia de la última semana de Seto Kaiba en la preparatoria. Se alegra que dentro de poco no volverá a ver a nadie nunca más, pero hay alguien que no está dispuesto dejarlo ir. Seto’s POV.


**Dos meses sin aparecer y esto... ehhh... bueno es que la inspiración se me cortó y bueno... Pero apareció con esta historia que no me dejó tranquila hasta que la hice. Iba a ser one shot (y la tengo casi lista), pero como me salió demasiado larga la partí en dos. Lean la tremenda 'advertencia' que hay, así estarán un poquitos más atentos... **

Para lo que siguen "Juegos de Venganza", no la he dejado botada, simplemente la inspiración no ha llegado, pero la próxima semana estará listo.

Espero que os guste, la narración es un poco fría, pero es Seto... Supongo que no se esperarán un poeta innato... XDDDDD

* * *

**Summary:** Esta es la historia de la última semana de Seto Kaiba en la preparatoria. Se alegra que dentro de poco no volverá a ver a nadie nunca más, pero hay alguien que no está dispuesto dejarlo ir. Seto's POV.

**Pairings: **SxJ

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Song-fic. Lemon. Lenguaje algo soez. Seto's POV.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**ADVERTENCIA: Aparte de todas las advertencias de arriba, quiero advertir desde ya que el fic es complejo, en el sentido que hice el "intento" de meterme en la mente más compleja de todas, que es la de este gato loco que nos tiene revolucionada las hormonas. En todo caso, lo difícil de esto, es que siempre con Seto Kaiba siempre hay que leer "entre líneas", ya sea porque no siempre va a expresar lo que quiere expresar, o que su maldito orgullo no le deja ver lo obvio frente sus narices, lo que hace que sus acciones a veces no sean de lo m**á**s coherentes. No es confuso en cuanto a seguir la secuencia del fic, sino m**á**s bien lo que nos quiere decir el que nos relata la historia, que es Seto… nos revela sus sentimientos, jam**á**s dirá que está celoso o inseguro, es tarea de ustedes y del cachorro descubrirlo. **

**Ahora los dejo a todos, espero que sea de su agrado y que al menos refleje en parte la personalidad tan enigmática que tiene este ricachón…**

**LUCKY**

**By Darling Kitty**

Lo único que quiero es que ya sea domingo…

Queda una semana para salir de esta mierda, creo que tal vez tenga razón el perro cuando me dice que soy un tipo infantil. Nunca supe la razón hasta ahora. Cuento como un niño los días para salir de esta porquería, y hoy es lunes. Creo que estoy que vomito viendo como firman sus libros, no sé para qué lo hacen si no van a volver a ver a la mayoría sino hasta en diez años. Bueno, salvo al faraón que lo verán a cada rato en la televisión a propósito de un duelo.

Yo no sé por qué no nos entregan el maldito diploma de una vez para largarnos, si ya no hacemos nada en clases. Sólo lloran como magdalenas, recordando todas las estupideces que hicieron en la preparatoria, y hasta los enemigos más acérrimos se abrazan y están diciéndose que en el "fondo siempre se llevaron bien"

Imbéciles. Ni que se fueran a echar de menos, después cuando se vean por la calle, ni se reconocerán o se harán los tontos para no saludarse. Clásico de los hipócritas, y en este mundo sobran.

Y hablando de imbéciles, ahí está Wheeler… no puedo creer que haya pasado el curso, a lo mejor se acostó con la profesora de matemáticas, se le notaba mucho a la treintona que le tenía muchas ganas.

Últimamente ha estado raro, sobretodo conmigo.

Por ejemplo ahora mismo, me mira. Fijamente desde aquel rincón.

Se da cuenta que yo sé que me está observando y no hace nada para desviar la mirada disimuladamente. Todo lo contrario, lo fija más en mi persona.

Sé que me quiere decir algo. Me he acostumbrado a leer los ojos de las personas y debo reconocer que ese perro la tiene muy transparente.

Espero que no venga a abrazarme y a decirme todas las cursilerías que se están diciendo el resto, que soy capaz de descuartizarlo.

- ¿Qué miras? - ¿es estúpido o qué? Que no se da cuenta que es molesto. No, es un animal, no creo que se dé cuenta.

- Miro a donde se me dé la puta gana, Kaiba – y su mirada se concentra en mis ojos. Quiere un duelo, quiere intimidarme con su mirada. No sé que es lo que quiere jugar pero ha parecido que en estos tres años no le ha quedado claro quien es el que manda.

- ¿No sabes que me molestas, perro pulgoso? – lo miro con odio, si se dedica a la escuela a holgazanear, yo no.

- ¿No me digas que te… "intimido", ricachón? – me miró con picardía – si sé que soy guapo pero nunca tanto, quién lo diría – sonríe.

- En tus sueños – sonrió, sí que le gustaría. Hasta la tarada de Garner es más guapa que él.

- Entonces te seguiré mirando – y se acomoda en su silla para seguir mirándome, como yo si le ofreciera un espectáculo. Creo que es el único que tiene el valor para hacer semejante.

Me fastidia, como si su hobby fuera molestarme. Bastardo.

Si no estuviera atrasado, le diría unas cuantas a ese maldito, pero a pesar de ello me siento pesado, y cada vez que lo miro de reojo, está mirándome insistentemente.

¡Demonios, el informe! esto tiene que estar listo en una hora…

_Once in a while (De vez en cuando)  
_

_When I'm sleeping (Cuando estoy durmiendo)  
_

_My horses are wild (Mis caballos son salvajes)  
_

_And I'm weeping (Y estoy llorando)  
_

_Just like a child (Tal como un niño)  
_

_I wake up dreaming that I've been loved (Me despierto soñando que he sido amado)_

Oh, no. Cada día que pasa, su puede respirar y fumar los suspiros por el dichoso "baile de graduación". Las mujeres son las más entusiasmadas, apuesto que llevarán el vestido de novia en la cartera para ver si encuentran marido. Yo ya he visto mi casillero lleno de invitaciones, pero ya tengo compañía. Sé que Ishizu es la única que no se me tiraría encima con intenciones libidinosas. Es tan perfecta ella que llega a dar asco. Y pobre del novio, que sé que tiene, le debe corregir todo el santo día.

Bueno, empezando, el amor es una soberana pérdida de tiempo. No se cual es la gracia que le encuentran de andar mirándose como corderos degollados todo el rato. Ni tampoco que todos hablen siempre de que "este anda detrás de ella" o "ya le pidió que fuera su pareja de graduación". Me quedo un poco más y se me reventarán los tímpanos.

Así que mejor me voy. Seis días en este bote, me bastan y sobran para que también me esté enterando de los rumores.

Así que me dirijo al estacionamiento, en donde está mi automóvil.

Pero veo que alguien está al lado de él, como tocándolo. Me dirijo, ese tipo va a saber hasta del mal que se va a morir, sin embargo veo…

A Wheeler…

¿Qué?

Me escondo ¿Qué demonios hace limpiando mi auto?

Lo deja mejor que mi chofer, así que es él quien me lo limpia todos los días desde siempre, y el aprovechado del portero decía que era él para que le pagara. Mmm, para algo que sirva el pobre diablo. De lavacoches.

¿Desde cuándo lo esta haciendo?

Quiero que quite inmediatamente sus asquerosas manos de encima, ni con todo lo que ganara él, sus hijos y sus nietos me lo pagarían.

- ¡Quita tus manos de encima! – se da vuelta como cachorro acorralado - ¿o acaso no sabes que los animales no pueden subirse?

Mi mira. Si algo me gusta en esta vida es verlo asustado, es una de las pocas personas que nunca siente verdadero temor con facilidad.

- ¿Sabías que te puedo denunciar por robo? – le pregunto pausadamente – aunque me lo agradecerían… menos ladrones habrían por aquí.

- ¿QUE TE CREES MALDITO DESGRACIADO? - se tira encima mío y azota mi espalda contra el piso.

Si espera que me retracte, no pienso hacerlo. Al parecer no me odia, aunque quiero que lo haga. Desde siempre necesito que ese idiota me odie. Siempre me he preguntado la razón por la cual me molesto en hacerle la vida de cuadritos… ya sé… es ¿divertido?

- ¡YO NUNCA ROBARIA AUNQUE ME MURIERA DE HAMBRE! – todavía sigue encima mío, pero no me demoro mucho para cambiar la situación.

- ¿No te han enseñado que la gente superior está arriba de la inferior para arrastrarla por el piso? – lo tomo de la ropa para azotarlo en el piso. Está gritando, música para mis oídos.

Estamos muy cerca. Casi juntos…

- ¡Jódete, mal nacido! – me responde aún adolorido y cabreado.

Me acerco más a él y le advierto – eso pasa cuando te metes con alguien mejor que tú.

¡Hey¿Qué pasa? Me toma de la cabeza y…

La apega a su hombro… ahora sí, nuestros cuerpos están totalmente pegados. Y aunque pudiera, no quiero que su brazo se despegue de mi cintura ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Y lo peor… estoy temblando… estoy temblando ante Wheeler ¡Qué humillación!

Me las vas a pagar, Joseph.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kaiba? - mi dice nuevamente con esa picardía que últimamente me conozco de memoria - ¿es que al "gatito" le han comido la lengua los ratones? – y le oigo una risita

¡Genial!... ¿cuánto tiempo me he quedado callado, haciendo el oso frente al falto de cerebro?

Y no puedo hablar… tengo un nudo en la garganta, quiero escupirle lo que venga en mente, pero algo me lo impide. No es primera vez que siento esto con él, pero sí es la primera en la que es tan latente

¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasa aquí?

- Nada idiota – y al fin logro decir algo, lo que para mi vergüenza, es sólo un susurro – pienso qué se siente a que el amo esté encima del perro y no al revés…

- ¡Vete al infierno! – me grita y me empuja para sacarme de encima, veo que se para – tú nunca entenderás nada¿verdad? – esta mirándome, y algo lo afecta. Ni idea.

- ¿Qué quieras que entienda? – estoy enfadado, el estúpido lento aquí es él, no yo.

- Qué importa… en todo caso, el señor genio nunca lo entendería – y se me acerca, me siento extraño. En vez de decir o hacerme algo, pasó de mí y se fue.

- ¡Wheeler! – le ordeno que se volteé - ¡Wheeler! – mis dientes chirrean de rabia. Pateó lo primero que veo. Es el auto.

¡Maldición, le hice un rayón! Ahora tendré que ir al técnico.

Seis días más y ya no le veré más la cara a ese desgraciado, juro que nunca más le veré.

Aún así… aún así…

_Nights are in blue (Noches azuladas)  
_

_And Castillian (Y Castellanas)  
_

_Thinking of you (Pensando en ti)  
_

_Senses reeling (Devanando sentimientos)  
_

_Diving into (Metiéndome en)  
_

_This feeling that I have been loved (Este sentimiento que he sido amado)  
_

¿Es acaso el día "torturemos a Seto Kaiba"? Porque si algo he odiado en mi vida es el juego del "amigo secreto", en que todo el mundo tiene que traer un regalo para alguien que nos tocará en sorteo. Eso sí que es lo más desquiciado, debí haberme reportado enfermo, a nadie le hubiera importado.

Y a mí, me tocó… veamos… Abro el papel y…

¡Ay, no!

"J. Wheeler", decía el dichoso papel ¿Hay alguien por aquí que de casualidad se llame John o Joyce Wheeler?

Es que sí que es frustrante.

¿Es que hay alguien está complotando mi vida?

Porque tengo la suficiente dignidad para no hacer lo mismo que el mentecato, de cambiarle el papel al ojos de pescado. Si supieran que el "rey de los juegos" es un tramposo. No sería malo echárselo en cara un día de éstos, en un duelo.

No evito escuchar y mirar un poco… que al primate le toca a daditos y que tiene carita como si hubiera cumplido años, Deblin de mala cara casi le tira el regalo a Garner, y Yugi con un sonrojo que es capaz de parar el transito porque le tocó al faraón… con razón los cambio con el perro.

Mejor me pongo a trabajar, el tiempo vale oro y yo no tengo mucho. Haber… las acciones en Wall Street están bajando, hay que vender rápido antes que…

- Me tocó, Kaiba, señorita – que no sea la voz que creo… que no sea la voz…

Es.

Y todos miran como si estuvieran en primera fila, viendo como dos irreconciliables enemigos harán un gesto de amistad. Por lo menos, por su lado, lo veo más que dispuesto.

Ya, está bien, sólo por hoy… lo "trataré".

- Toma – me dice muy feliz y estirando la mano en donde está su regalo. Miro que el pequeño y chillón paquete está pésimamente envuelto – eh… no tomes en cuenta el envoltorio, salí apurado hoy de casa – es mi idea o juraría por mi madre que ese tipo tiene un leve sonrojo.

Esperemos que lo de adentro sea algo mejor que lo que se ve afuera.

- ¿Y a esto llamas regalo, perro? – por favor, que útil me va a ser un llavero – dijeron que había que traer un regalo, no basura de la casa – mejor lo tiro donde pertenece – y lo lancé al basurero más cercano.

El ambiente se rompió, dando paso al silencio.

En menos de un segundo, Wheeler se echó a correr fuera de la sala, poco le importó los gritos del maestro para que regresara. En todos los años en que he humillado a ese rubio tonto, nunca que había sentido tan mal como hoy. Mi rostro no lo demuestra, pero me siento apesadumbrado. No vale la pena, es el perro… ¡No me quiero sentir así, por un carajo!

Los compañeros no me ayudan mucho, todos me miran con rabia. Sus amigos son los que lo hacen con más odio, inclusive el mismo enano.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Kaiba? – el otro que se atreve a enfrentarme aparte de ese bobo, es el faraón, quien por poco y me deja sordo, y me está agarrando de la ropa para que lo oiga - ¿sabes que hoy no va a almorzar por la "basura" que te compró? Quizás, tú que lo tienes todo y no vale nada, pero para él es mucho… claro, como sólo te importa tu reino, no te preocupas que otros tienen que trabajar duramente para comer…

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? – a todo esto, qué me importa lo que le pase. Es su vida.

- Te lo dije para que lo supieras, ya sabemos que cualquier cosa que te digamos es perder el tiempo – se va a su asiento.

Después de esto, vuelvo a mi laptop para seguir en mi empresa… y aunque quiero, no puedo trabajar, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le hice y como me miraba cuando lo desprecié.

Nadie se entregó regalos después de esto y durante el resto de la hora, el perro no regresó.

Finalmente, tocó el timbre y era la hora de irme a la compañía. Me importa un pepino que me miren con rencor, en cinco días trabajaré tiempo completo en mi oficina y nadie volverá a molestarme.

Nadie…

_Lucky for you (Afortunado por ti)_

_  
You know what to do (que sabes que hacer)  
_

_When somebody hurts you, (Cuando alguien te hiere)  
_

_Somebody enters your life, disappears, (Alguien entra a tu vida, desaparece)  
_

_Leaves you in tears, (dejándote en lágrimas)  
_

_Stirs up your fears, oh yeah (Revuelve tus miedos, oh sí)_

¿Dónde deje el llavero? Para mi mala suerte, está en el fondo. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto de buscar el famoso regalo y… metiendo la mano en la basura. Lo que me hace hacer Wheeler, pero sé que no me iré tranquilo a la corporación si no lo veo ahora. Pensándolo mejor, creo que me pasé, conociendo al idiota, debe estar muriéndose de hambre. Me da lástima ¿Y qué?

¡Aghhh¿Qué es esto? Un chicle pegoteado en mi mano. Qué asco.

Todo sea por el famoso llavero.

Al fin lo encontré, y como me lo imaginaba estaba en el fondo. Ahora, que me fijo mejor, era un llavero de esos de piel, cuya tienda está cerca de KC. Este tipo tal vez no coma hasta mañana, hasta yo sé los problemas económicos que tiene, siempre lo veo trabajando en la cafetería de la escuela.

Empiezo a buscarlo por la dichosa cafetería. No está.

En el patio. Tampoco.

Mientras lo busco, me fijo en el llaverito ese. Es un peluche de gatito, uno castaño de ojos azules. Un momento… hasta podría pensar que me parezco al animalejo. Prefiero no pensarlo, si no quiero matarlo.

Lo busco por todos lados y no lo encuentro, no creo que el grupo "sonrisitas" me conteste muy sonrientemente donde está su amigo, sobre todo el mono y daditos.

¿Por qué no veo a Wheeler justo cuando lo necesito? Típico.

A lo mejor, se fue a su casa y estoy como estúpido buscándolo.

Eh… Recuerdo que una vez lo vi triste en la terraza del edificio deshabitado de la escuela. Ahí debe estar.

Y fue así, ahí estaba. Pensé que lo vería llorando, pero me equivoqué. Eso sí, estaba bastante mal, camino despacito para que no me ladre antes de tiempo.

- Perr…Wheeler…

- La última persona que quiero ver es a ti, bastardo ricachón – ni me mira cuando me habla – si estoy aquí, es porque quiero estar s-o-l-o… ¿lo entiendes o tu grandioso cerebro no puede comprenderlo?

- Wheeler, haz caso una vez en tu vida – intento de ser más suave en el trato – te traje algo para que comas – le compré algo en el camino, si está amargado que al menos no la pasara con hambre.

Sé lo que es eso, cuando no estudiaba como mi padrastro quería, me encerraba en un closet y sin comer… lo entiendo. Aunque lo que no entiendo es cómo le ha afectado tanto, si fue tan sólo un regalo.

- ¡No quiero! – aparta su brazo, rechazándome.

- ¡Oye, perro estúpido, casi me quemas! – y es cierto, el clima no es de maravillas, así que le traje un café también. Aparte de tonto, orgulloso y malagradecido.

- Nadie te mandó a comprarlo – me regañó – si quieres hacer tu buena obra del día conmigo, no te molestes, ya la cagaste.

- No estoy haciendo mi obra del día, yo estoy… - ¿disculpándome? Esto sí es patético, solamente acostumbro hacerlo salvo con Mokuba (y a veces), y yo lo voy a hacer con éste. Ni en sus sueños.

- ¿Estás qué…? – y me mira con esos ojos melados, expectantes; pestañeando descaradamente un par de veces y acercándose a mi rostro. Otra vez esa incomodidad que me invade cuando estoy con él, desde que lo vi por primera vez, la siento. Quiero que se aleje de mí.

- Come mejor de una vez que debo irme – le meto prácticamente la mitad del sandwich para que se lo coma. Y le dejo el café al lado.

Mastica como puede. Sí que tiene hambre.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – me voltea cuando estoy apunto de irme – no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me digas lo que ibas a decirme – su mirada analítica y un poco disgustada, la cambia por la que más odio… la vivaz - ¿o me estás dando la razón y te intimido? – está dando un paso hacia mí.

- Sí, claro – otra vez me viene con ésa, no es que de él me esperara un mejor argumento – Wheeler, no vale la pena discutir contigo.

- Apuesto que casi me atragantaste para huir… Kaiba… no lo creía de ti… - su rostro estaba a un pelo de… de…

¿Besarme?

No esto no, no está pasando, quizás estoy en una tremenda pesadilla, en que ofendí al perro para variar y entretenerme un poco, tengo cargada la poca conciencia que me queda, soy amable "en lo posible" con él y… me besa.

Sí, esto es un sueño.

Pero el ardor que siento en la boca del estómago es demasiado real para no ser cierto.

Me ha besado. El perro me ha besado. Y yo, maldita sea, no puedo moverme.

Y beso, beso, tampoco ha sido. Apretó sus labios contra los míos, nada más.

Sus labios, los míos… juntos…

Tal vez duró un instante, para mí fue una eternidad.

Para coronar el día, mi primer beso me lo dio un hombre, y para más remate, fue Joseph Wheeler, un perro callejero. Un aplauso para uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Cuando pude reaccionar algo lo empuje. No puedo creer que me esté crispando por los nervios, hace años que no los sentía, y este imbécil los saca a relucir - ¿qué te crees? Yo no soy un perro marica – reclamo como puedo.

Aunque oculto muy bien mi histeria, sé que él no puede y mucho menos con las mejillas tan encendidas que está trayendo. Nos estamos mirando, con las respiraciones agitadas y mi estómago está apunto de estallar, sin contar que el corazón, que por poco y no se me sale del pecho.

- Ehhh… y-yo… ehhh… - no puede hilar una idea fija, y yo tampoco puedo gritarle algo más – p-perdóname – y se echó a correr nuevamente dejándome solo en la azotea.

… Me ha besado…

No puedo moverme. Lo odio.

¡Te maldigo, perro!

_If you have a clue (Si tienes una pista)  
_

_About what to do (Sobre qué hacer)  
_

_Then it's lucky for you, yeah, yeah (Entonces, afortunado por ti)  
_

No he pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche. Por más que me enfrasco en mi último proyecto, no puedo dejar de pensar. No es necesario preguntarse de qué tema, si es más que obvio, alguien que siempre me ha representado como una tremenda patada en las bolas, y que tiene siempre la "misteriosa" forma de que uno siempre caiga en su juego.

Lo que pasó ayer… Si ya decía que estaba muy raro, más de lo que ya es. Pero ni en lo más recóndito de mi mente se hubiera imaginado esto. Es que siempre me supuse que andaba detrás de Valentine o de alguna otra chica.

¿Desde cuándo le gustan los hombres?... Y hasta me pongo histérico de sólo pensar que yo hice algo para que este tipo fantaseara conmigo…

Eso no es lo único en lo que pienso, sino también en mí mismo. En por qué no puedo pasar por él como a todos los demás, sin contar que es bastante "más cargante". Taylor, Garner y Deblin no son lo que se dice, unas mentes brillantes y los paso por alto. Entonces, por qué con el perro me cuesta tanto. Y eso me alarma más que lo anterior…

Aún puedo sentir su boca sobre la mía… No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso, ante las circunstancias, quién podría.

Ha sido el día más aburrido de todos. En la escuela, nada nuevo, salvo que todo el mundo me miró como si fuera el peor monstruo, ya que más encima al rey de Roma se le ocurrió no venir y todos los dardos apuntan a mí. No es mentira tampoco, pero si supieran "todo" lo que pasó ayer…

No vino. Quizás tuvo miedo de enfrentarme.

Con razón, le retorcería el cuello y lo golpearía de todas las maneras posibles hasta que deseara que lo matara. Pero en ese momento no pude moverme, esos ojos…

¿Pero por qué no vino el desgraciado? Que si fue muy valiente para besarme, que sea bien hombrecito y me dé una explicación. La exijo.

Ahora, que es de noche, estoy sólo y en mi habitación, es peor…

Cada vez que pienso en su rostro, sonrojado como colegiala, mi cuerpo empieza a hervir. Por más que quisiera sacarme la maldita imagen de la cabeza, más me persigue. Y otras que no han pasado, que trato de frenar porque no quiero que pasen, pero en mi mente no dejan de dar vueltas. Ahí estamos Wheeler y yo, y por la puta que lo parió… no estamos precisamente dándonos un beso.

Ni recuerdo cuándo empezó, sin embargo, cada vez es peor…

Tengo que recordarlo… somos hombres, esto es aborrecible… es antinatural… es…

Su cuerpo debajo del mío es… es…

Siento jadeos, y no puedo creer que sea yo mismo.

Hay una parte en especial de mi cuerpo que me arde, que me está sofocando… arde tanto que duele. No es la primera vez que ese maldito rubio me provoca esto… es sólo la edad, la lujuria. No porque mis neuronas no sean normales, no significa que mis hormonas no lo sean.

Que sea de mi mismo sexo es solo un detalle…

Es indigno, pero el cuerpo me lo pide y no puedo evitarlo. Mi mano baja rápidamente y con desesperación, peleándose con el cierre del pantalón, envuelvo ese pedazo de carne, frotándomelo en un sube y baja; más y más rápido, hasta quedar completamente satisfecho y agotado en mi sofá.

Wheeler…

¿Qué pretendes?

Si no vienes mañana, personalmente iré a tu casa a matarte…

_Still lucky for me (Aún afortunado por mí) _

You're amazing (Eres asombroso)

You made me see (Me hiciste ver)

_Sparks come blazing (Chispas que vienen resplandecientes) _

I was lucky to be (Yo fui afortunado de ser)

_Made to feel like I had been loved (Hecho para sentir que me habían amado)_

Tres años y nunca he tenido la intención siquiera de dirigirle la palabra a menos que no fuera para molestarlo… y ahora lo busco. Esto es lo que llamo las vueltas de la vida, y no es algo que sienta que me agrade. Lo único que quiero saber por que demonios me ha besado…

Justo ahora que ya no lo voy a ver más, que estaré con Mokuba lejos y en paz… ¿Por qué?

Hasta el último momento, el perro me fastidia la existencia. Como si no hubiera gente de sobra a quien molestar.

Nunca pensé que dos días sin verlo me afectaría. Creí que haría una fiesta mental si no lo viera nunca más en mi vida, sin embargo, ahora me he dado cuenta que no será tan así. Tal vez, cuando me vaya, algo me dice que no será lo mismo. Increíble, inconcebible. Claro, no habrá nadie a quien fastidiarle, y no voy a hacer la desfachatez de hacerlo con mis empleados; hablo sólo lo justo y estrictamente necesario. Además, nadie reacciona de esa forma tan saltona, que no burlarse de él es imposible.

No le he deseado la muerte a nadie, pero este idiota me ha estado tentado más de una vez para deseársela. Es que su bocota me molesta, una vez que empieza no para… Aparte que la palabra "reflexión" no la conoce, haciendo meter a medio mundo en un problema, y para colmo, no le falta a nadie quien lo saque del embrollo. Y no digamos de lo torpe que puede llegar a ser; no importa la estupidez que haga, siempre consigue que se lo perdonen…

Si no, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de…

No, maldición… de nuevo…

Ya no quiero acordarme de eso.

No queda mucho para que llegue el profesor y no hagamos nada, así que es mejor que me vaya al baño a lavarme la cara, dos días casi sin dormir y pensando sólo en necedades, llega a cansar la cabeza. Dos días, Dos días más…

Abro la puerta del baño y es ahí donde lo veo. Aunque no esta solo.

Deblin lo esta abrazando, tratando de besarlo. Lo peor, es que Wheeler se esta dejando…

Es un… un idiota, malagradecido, engreído y un cualquiera.

El, ni sabe de mi presencia, si está de lo más cómodo, así quién no. Los estoy viendo, y ni se inmutan.

Sus ojos devorándose su rostro, sus manos sobre su cuerpo… sus labios sobre su piel… sus jadeos…

Tengo rabia.

Maldito puto de mierda. Yo estuve dos días imaginándome quien sabe que cosas y él se anda besuqueando con el primero se le cruce por el frente.

Entonces faltaste porque… porque… ni me importa.

Sólo me besaste ya que no tenías nada mejor que hacer. La basura como tú, meramente cree que meterse con alguien es como cambiarse los calcetines. Qué bajo eres.

Pero yo no soy como los demás, ahora mismo vas a ver con quien te has metido.

- ¡Oye, bastardo ricachón, suéltame! – lo agarré y lo saqué del baño prácticamente a punta de patadas, ya verá que pasa cuando alguien juega con Seto Kaiba – ¡suéltame, te estoy diciendo!

- ¿Desde cuándo los perros ordenan y el amo obedece? No estás en posición de pedir nada – lo tironeo hasta llegar a la misma azotea en la que nos vimos por última vez y… y lo dejo ahí.

- Estúpido, va a llegar el maestro – me ladra – ¿o no me digas que en tu penúltimo día querrás manchar tu intachable hoja de vida? – estoy demasiado furioso para volver al salón a soportar las sonrisitas y los "friendship boys".

- Buen intento, Wheeler. Pero no me interesa – me acerco lentamente, él no retrocede. Quiere, como siempre, enfrentarme.

Me empuja cuando ya estamos a poca distancia – ¿qué quieres, ricachón? – éste si es cara dura, me esta dando a entender que es él el ofendido.

Esta sí no se le aguanto. Le doy un derechazo que termina rebotando en el piso.

- Si estas en celo y andas con uno y con otro, como el perro que eres, ese es tu problema… pero a mí no me metas – me mira furioso y antes que me percatara, ya estaba de pie y golpeó justo en el estómago.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es tu problema, niño bonito? – me toma de la barbilla bruscamente, sus labios, ahí están, tan cerca de los míos. No sé por qué demonios mis ojos no se desvían de su boca.

Si me miro a otro lado, pensará que soy un cobarde. Eso nunca. Aunque su boca es el único punto de su cara que puedo mirar. Siento mis trizas se retuercen, y sé que no es por el golpe. Tremenda novedad, siempre para mí, Wheeler me provoca puntadas. De solo verlo y me arruinó el día.

- ¿Lo sabes? – insiste, para luego, quedarse en silencio, me ve directo a los ojos y sonríe burlescamente – estás ce-lo-so – lo dice lentito, mofándose de lo más insulso que he oído en mi vida.

- ¿Celoso? – soy yo quien se ríe, hay que darle mérito que es bastante original – por favor, de ti… eres la ultima persona por la que sentiría celos – de un golpe le saco la mano de mi rostro.

- ¡Ah! Reconoce que te gusto, Kaiba.

- Ni en esta vida ni en la próxima – su ego me asombra. Tiene un autoestima que le esta aflojando la única neurona que se supone que tiene.

- Ok, entonces volveré con Duck en lo que estaba y gracias por interrumpir – se quiere ir muerto de risa. Se va ir burlándose el muy… Eso sí que no.

- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! – le agarro un brazo para se volteé.

- Te crees que eres de lo mejor porque tienes una gran cantidad millones que soportan tu lindo trasero, pero eres incapaz de admitir que te gusta un chico y que te molesta que ande con otro – no te ilusiones, tus enfados no me impresionan.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Wheeler! – apenas me sale la voz, cuando su nariz choca con la mía, su mirada curiosa está encima de mis ojos. Le cuesta respirar, y aunque a mí no me guste, estoy en iguales condiciones.

Me siento ahogado…

- Kaiba – me mira con mucha intensidad – si no estás celoso, entonces deja de mirarme la boca como si desearas besarme… por que sé que lo deseas…

No pude responder…

_Lucky for you (Afortunado por ti)_

_  
You know what to do (que sabes que hacer)  
_

_When somebody hurts you, (Cuando alguien te hiere)  
_

_Somebody enters your life, disappears, (Alguien entra a tu vida, desaparece)  
_

_Leaves you in tears, (dejándote en lágrimas)  
_

_Stirs up your fears, oh yeah (Revuelve tus miedos, oh sí)_

Sus labios agolpan los míos con furia. Que se vaya al caño la idea de que Joseph Wheeler sea un hombre, esto de que su lengua se revuelva con la mía es condenadamente pecaminoso, nunca creí que esto fuera tan delicioso. Ansío más, que me busque, que me bese, que me revuelva los cabellos tal como lo que está haciendo.

Estoy perdiendo el control sobre mí… y por primera vez, lo deseo.

Lo arrincono. Tendré menos experiencia, mas no dejaré que me domine.

No tientes tu suerte, cachorro.

Paramos un momento, hasta se nos estamos olvidando tomar aire y me mira con extrañeza. No soy así. Ni tampoco tengo ganas de buscar la razón de "eso" en este momento.

Quiero probar otra vez y, cuando reacciona, me responde.

Me exige más. Agarra mis brazos para que rodee mi cintura, no conformándome con eso, comencé a intrusear por debajo de la camisa, descubriendo una piel que está temblando a mi roce. Que siga haciéndolo, que yo no pienso detenerme. Las manos no me alcanzan para su espalda, estos dedos los recorren exasperados, pues no pueden abarcar todos. Las suyas recorren mi pecho apenas rozándome…

- Ahh… - no sabía que esa parte me era tan sensible, no me pude aguantar – Wheeler…

Aprovecha ese sonoro gemido para preguntarme algo… este imbécil no pudo escoger otro momento…

- Kaiba… ¿qué significa esto? – sus ojos me observan suplicándome una respuesta.

¿A alguien le importa? Estaba pasándola muy bien con lo que estábamos haciendo

- Un beso – eso era ¿O no? – ¿qué esperabas? Que viniera ahora un anillo - ¿qué más puede ser?… ¿una declaración de amor? Está enfermo.

Luego, miro sus ojos castaños.

Me mira y no me gusta lo que veo.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS, SETO KAIBA! – un golpe certero que casi me quiebra la nariz – seré un perro marica, pero tú eres un maricón no asumido; al menos sé lo que quiero. En cambio tú… – esta tan enojado que apenas puede hablar –…en cambio tú, siempre te esconderás detrás de ese porte de ser el puto dueño y señor del mundo para hacer todo. Siempre estarás solo, serás solo y te morirás solo; Mokuba no estará toda la vida contigo, porque tiene derecho a hacer la suya.

- "…" – si hay algo que me enerva, es que me estén sermoneando. No en vano soy el "puto dueño y señor del mundo". Aún fuera así, algo de lo que dice me afecta.

Porque ya me hice la idea de estar solo, esta manía de meterme pareja. Y si… por casualidades de la vida, hay alguien lo suficientemente masoquista para me que quiera aguantar, no sería precisamente un perro molestoso, que ladre todo el rato, lerdo, falto de sesos y que me hace sentir que estoy en el desierto del Sahara, de lo ardiente que me pone.

Definitivamente, la loca de Ishizu Ishtar es mejor opción que este… este sarnoso, tonto y que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino. Que si tuviera cola, se la perseguiría hasta mordérsela de lo bobalicón que es.

Lo único que sabe hacer bien es lavar autos y…

Besar…

Probablemente, eso de que me atraigan los hombres sea eso que me afecte. Eso no le viene bien a los negocios, no hacen juego.

- Vete al diablo – le dije después de su discurso. Antes muerto que darle ventaja.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy contigo – golpe bajo por parte de este desgraciado – púdrete tú, y tus billetes contigo – se fue. Dentro de mí, quería seguirlo, pero no tenía más respuesta de la que le había dicho. Si no hay nada para mejorar el silencio, lo mejor es no decirlo.

Ya que tenía que preguntarme… ¿qué fue eso? Porque besar como "poseso" a EL… nunca ha estado en mis planes…

Necesito largarme de aquí lo antes posible, esta semana ha sido una tortura. Eso, inventare una excusa y que el diploma me lo manden por correo.

Pero es sólo un día. Mañana por la mañana será la última actividad, a la noche los diplomas y el baile.

El domingo será el día que dominare totalmente mi destino…

Solo se trata de toparme lo menos posible con el soso y punto. Y este asunto se cerró.

_If you have a clue (Si tienes una pista)  
_

_About what to do (Sobre qué hacer)  
_

_Then it's lucky for you, yeah, yeah (Entonces, afortunado por ti)  
_

Maldito bastardo del profesor de deportes. Me dijo que si yo no participaba, no me graduaría, era la última vez que los del salón estaríamos juntos y bla, bla, bla. Salvo casos particulares, y uno "muy particular", mi sociabilidad ha sido nula; no esperará que milagrosamente me haga amigo de todos en una mañana. Lo único bueno es que nunca más haré esto.

Me dirijo a las duchas y ya no queda nadie, a excepción de… del innombrable.

Oh, no… ¿por qué siempre me lo tengo que topar?

Si alguna vez tuve un a vida pasada, debí haber hecho algo muy malo para que manden a éste para castigarme.

Me voy a mi casa, antes que…

- No sabía que no te gustaba bañarte – se esta burlando – y a mí me dicen sarnoso. Perdón, se me olvidaba que al "principito" no se baña si no tiene perfume francés en la tina.

- Es que no me quiero mezclarme con los perros – quién se cree que es para decirme principito – dicen que tienen muchas infecciones.

- ¿Que dijiste? – me miraba ofendido y me doy cuenta que solamente le cubre una toalla – ja, ayer no decías lo mismo, y eso que tuviste un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo con mi lengua – con ese tonito orgulloso y "me creo el mejor aunque sé que soy un don nadie".

- Estás picado porque no te dije que ese beso me cambió la vida – que respuesta más infantil, aunque resultó, al fin se quedo callado.

Eso sería todo, hasta la noche…

Aunque la última palabra, al parecer, la tenía la toalla de Wheeler, que al ceder por la gravedad, me está haciendo sentir de repente atontado, y la salida hacia mi casa ha quedado en la nada, mirando el cuerpo del idiota como si fuera del otro mundo. No tiene nada que yo no tenga: pelo, ojos, pecho, una espalda, ombligo, un par de largas piernas y un gran…

Corazón. Eso. Un gran corazón.

¿De cuándo comenzó a hacer calor en este lugar tan húmedo y en pleno invierno?

- ¿Por qué no te vas? – me habla como si nada – es que apestas cuando haces ejercicio. Si te falta tu fragancia, lárgate a tu castillo, que aquí no lo vas a hallar. Este es un lugar de plebeyos

- No me da la gana – me saco la ropa, este idiota no me la va a ganar. No, señor.

- Hasta última hora molestando, teniendo tanto dinero y te bañas aquí – creo que este perrito no lo adiestraron, abre el hocico cuando no debe. Veremos si con esto se quedara tan bocón y contento como siempre.

- Cualquiera diría que me estas provocando para revolcarme conmigo, Wheeler – igual que él, directo. Me mira, como si lo hubiera descubierto – qué demonios quieres, porque lo sea lo que sea, me lo estás pidiendo lastimeramente, como el animalito que eres – en eso, un puño, se iba directamente a mí, pero pude detenerlo antes de que me golpeara.

No hay más palabras entre nosotros en mucho rato. Solamente el sonido de la ducha, cuya agua recorre lentamente por su piel. Nos miramos a los ojos de vez en cuando, para mirar después a cualquier otro punto que nos sea más interesante.

Me desespera que no pueda hacer nada más. Si me largo, puede ser usado en mi contra. Yo no cometo errores.

- ¿Sabías que te odio, perro? – rompí el hielo y le pregunte con rabia por tenerme en una situación como ésta.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, siempre me lo recuerdas, todos los días… pero también, tanto me odias que siempre se te olvida el mundo cada vez que estas conmigo, Kaiba. Asúmelo.

- ¿Asumir qué? – lo miro despectivamente, mientras camina hacia mí – que me gustas… - y me río, ese si que fue un buen chiste – Wheeler, eres un hombre, sin contar que eres el ser mas necio y irreflexivo que he conocido – al tener su rostro frente al mío, sigo – en cuanto a lo de ayer, sólo fue un error de cálculo.

Carcajadas a todo volumen invaden el lugar. No sé que fue lo que le dije al perro para que se este muriendo de la risa. Estoy hablando en serio y él me sale con esa.

- ¿Error de cálculo? – sigue riéndose la sabandija – ¿qué clase de respuesta es ésta, ricachón? – ahora que lo pienso… qué clase de respuesta es ésa. Mierda.

- Para tu pequeño intelecto, lo que paso ayer… no significo nada… tu querías, yo quería y ya. Déjalo – eso esta mucho mejor, últimamente no me he sentido yo mismo. Creo que si lo captó, está muy cerca para que no lo haga.

- ¿A sí? – ¿es que no se rendirá nunca? Me mira juiciosamente – y si no fue nada… ¿por qué estás aquí, desnudo; perdiendo el tiempo, a quien siempre señalas como un perro sarnoso; y me besas, cuando podrías tener a cualquiera muy "superior" a mí?… Siempre terminas conmigo en lo que sea… ¿no te dice algo? – pasa un dedo por mi rostro muy despacito, no me desagrada lo que está haciendo, pero no pienso ceder, esta es una guerra que no voy a perder. Aunque si supiera la respuesta a esta pregunta, calmaría el ciclón que siento dentro de mí – Joey Wheeler te va a mostrar lo que es un error de cálculo…

Y se lanza a besarme.

Eso quiero, tal vez desde un principio, más y más. Estamos piel con piel. Quiero negarme, quiero sacármelo de encima, pero los sentidos no me funcionan, y mis manos tampoco quieren obedecerme, puesto que están muy entretenidas, amasando su trasero.

Su lengua esta tocando mi paladar… yo debo estar enloqueciendo para que haga y deshaga con mi boca, y dejar que haga lo que quiera con mi cabello y mi espalda.

No lo quiero cerca de mí. Pero sea lo que sea de lo que este haciendo, me encanta, me cuesta respirar de lo que me gusta y aun así, no me siento satisfecho. Necesito más. Que me toque, que no acabe.

No… no puede ser… no puedo ceder a la lujuria. Imposible. No quiero, que sus manos me suelten.

Ay, no…

Su boca esta buscando mi cuello y lo ataca, dando mordidas, su lengua paseándose como Pedro por su casa por mi oreja…

Está bien, está bien… un rato más y esto se termina, ya nada más de juegos con este rubio tonto. Esto tiene que parar.

- ¿Wheeler, qué es lo que pretendes? – ya no entiendo que es lo que tiene para ponerme tieso. Estamos duros y, por lo menos yo, no siento una pizca de vergüenza – ¿qué quieres? – le ordeno entre jadeos que me responda.

Me mira con esa cara de idiota que no quiebra un plato y me dice – adivina, tú eres el genio, Kaiba – y para colmo, se muerde el labio de manera muy pícara mientras que uno de sus brazos se escapa a mi cintura.

Admito que el tipo es atractivo. Si no hablara tanto…

¿Qué cosas pienso? Me está pegando su estupidez…

- Dinero, porque eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere de mí – ¡Auch! Me muerde fuerte en el hombro.

- No soy un cualquiera, aunque creas que mi futuro sea venderme en un bar de mala muerte – me castiga pellizcándome fuertemente una de mis tetillas, no sé si me duele o lo estoy gozando, pero igual no puedo evitar emitir un gemido – pero jamás haría esto por dinero, estás demasiado bueno para que haga esto por dinero… él que pagaría sería yo para meterte a mi cama, pero sé que no necesito eso para hacerlo – coquetamente, con un travieso dedo, me acaricia en forma de círculos justamente donde me mordió.

Es tanto el calor, que siento arder mis mejillas, no es necesario que diga como me encuentro, pero que me lo haya dicho, me hace sentir que he ganado y una leve sonrisa de victoria se me asoma en el rostro; que él no ve, por cierto, ya que esta jugueteando en mis labios con sus dientes, muerde que muerde y me incita a que sigamos con las adivinanzas.

Algo me dice que es mejor que pare. Que todo esto terminará mal.

Sin embargo, no se cómo. Tengo casi toda la razón nublada y mi voluntad destrozada, no sé que tienes, Joseph para tenerme así. Te odio porque me haces verme débil, porque ni siquiera me afano de hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Así que continúo con la siguiente respuesta mas obvia…

- Si quieres sexo, hagámoslo de una vez por todas y esfúmate de mi vista – si no se ha dado cuenta, le tomo de la cara para que vea que hablo en serio. Quiero que me deje en paz.

- No es mala idea lo del sexo, puesto que tú también estás impaciente – ¿quién dijo que lo deseo? – podría ir incluida, no es malo… pero no es lo que realmente quiero…

Perdón, hay algo malo aquí… El perro y yo… hablando de… ¿sexo?

Yo soy una persona centrada. Es este ofrecido quien me está llenando la cabeza de pajaritos.

Hay que darle corte final.

Ya basta de juegos. Si le gusta jugar, a mí me gusta más. Eso sí, con "mis reglas".

Lo empujo hasta una pared y los dos bajo del agua. Calientes, pegados y con nuestras hombrías que nos tienen casi sin cordura. Así y todo, esto se hará a mi modo.

- Escucha, Wheeler – le levanto la barbilla, está asustado, se ha dado cuenta que esto ha llegado muy lejos y ya no voy a soportarlo más – la paciencia no ha sido nunca una de mis virtudes y la poca que tengo, se me acabó… ¿qué quieres?

- Yo…

- Sé que te pasa algo… – su silencio me está matando. Necesito saberlo, sólo así, podré continuar con mi vida. Con todo, y no sé cuál es el motivo, no quiero que esto se termine.

- Creo que estás tan encerrado en tu burbujita, que son tu compañía, tu hermano y los duelos… que no te has dado cuenta de lo más obvio – su voz parecía cada vez más a un susurro y estaba más agitado – no quiero que te vayas a Norteamérica… no quiero que te vayas de mí… – nunca he visto tanta pasión e intensidad en esos ojos como los estoy viendo en este instante – no quiero que te vayas porque yo… yo… - ¿por qué carajo te quedas callado? Dilo, dilo, que es la primera vez en tu mísera vida que captas mi atención – porque, y-yo… porque… ¡yo t-te amo!… ¡Ya lo dije¿Y qué?

_I didn't think you would sacrifice (No pensé que sacrificarías)  
_

_U-u, the love I made you receive, no, no (el amor que te hice recibir, no, no)  
_

_I'd pay a grand for some paradise (Pagaría lo que fuese por algo del paraíso)  
_

_but I'm just too scared to believe, o-o-oh! (pero temo demasiado en creer, oh)_

* * *

**Silbo. Silbo. Fiiuuuuuuuuuu... Según mi entender, Seto es una total contradicción: racionalmentre profundo y pasionalmente sin sentido, y sin grises de por medo. Por eso en la serie, aunque no lo asuma, siempre pasa confundido en cuanto su pasado, su relación de rivalidad con Yami y Joey (que ya tengo pruebas fehacientes de ello, ya si soy fanática sin remedio¿y qué?). **

**El problema, es que cuando su pasión lo domina, se ciega y al final siempre termina cediendo. Tampoco creo que es asexual (por favor, nadie lo es uu'), tal vez por la vida que ha tenido, lo ha dejado en cuarto plano y tendrá lo más probable un desarrollo de esa faceta algo tardía. Aunque de buenas a primeras se vea muy maduro, hay muchos tips que te dicen que todavía es un chiquillo. Eso es lo que habla un poco el primer párrafo.**

**Esa es mi visión, si alguien cree que estoy mal o tiene que agregar algo, bienvenido sea. Siempre es bueno mejorar, siempre y cuando lo fundamenten.**

**Espero sus comentarios, sobre todo si estoy al menos cerquita de la personalidad del ricachón.**

**Besos y el sábado el gran final... Se me cuidan...**

**Shabita.**


End file.
